Cheers to Tears
by RainingLove
Summary: Draco has a hint that Potter's cheating. Oh revenge couldn't possibly taste any sweeter! WARNING: MAJOR SLASH! So read and then don't forget to review! Thanks for your support people!
1. Nosy Pansy

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Roweling does. But this plot line in 100% mine :) **

**Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!!! Now go get reading! **

* * *

The air was warm as the two teenagers sat there in a green clearing of the forbidden forest. The sun shone brightly through the patches of trees. It was a nice summers day as the lovers sat there, drowning in comfortable silence.

"You know it's time for lunch don't you?" Harry Potter finally filled the silent air as he rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"I do, I was waiting to see if you were hungry," the blonde smiled down at his lover as he placed a loving kiss on top of the mop of messy black hair.

"I'm _always_ hungry Draco!"

"Well!" Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the tanner male away.

"Let's go then!"

"Fine fine."

They laughed as they started back towards the castle, hand-in-hand.

"Morning Harry," Ron cheered merrily before spotting Malfoy clinging onto Harry's arm. "Ferret."

"Why hello to you too Ronald," Malfoy said coldly as he smirked. Ron flinched at his full name being used and practically gagged when the Slytherin Prince laid a kiss on his cheek. Harry busted out into a fit of giggles as he watched his best friend's ears turn red.

"Now now! He's mine Ron!" Harry chuckled as he pulled the blonde into a soft kiss.

"Harry! Can't you wait until I'm DONE EATING," Ron choked on his fork.

"You're only jealous because it's not you that he's snogging here," Draco smirked.

"At least I'd be a better kisser…"

"Yeah, right," the blonde scoffed.

"I am! Tell him Harry!"

"How would Harry know-" Draco looked back at his boyfriend to find his facial features in a form of worry and shock.

_No…he wouldn't- he wouldn't dare! He-he cheated on me?! With the Weasel?!?! Even if he did cheat on ME-at least do better than THAT-THAT WEASEL!! C'mon Harry, love, tell him that you are unable to answer that! You-you're n-not answering him Ha-Harry! _Draco's thoughts screamed.

"Ha-Harry," Malfoy's asked as his voice quivered a bit.

"Draco, it was a long time ago!" Harry's voice was pleading as he stared into stormy grey eyes.

"Y-you…with WEASLEY?! Do you love him," Draco's voice harden as he glared at his boyfriend.

"He's my best friend! _Just_ my friend!"

"Do you swear on your life?"

"I do! I swear on my life!"

The Slytherin took a deep breath and nodded his head weakly. Harry offered a small grin up at his lover and sat down next to Ron to join him for lunch.

"Ow," Ron exclaimed once Harry aimed a punch at his arm.

"Drake? Come sit down," Harry patted the seat next to him kindly. But the Gryffindor looked up in disbelief as his former foe shook his head and heard him grumpily say something about needing some fresh air.

_It was a long time ago Draco. Let it go. It shouldn't bother you this much. Nothing probably happened when they were together. Maybe a kiss or two…Maybe Potter dumped him when he found out how small the Weasel's cock is, _Draco smiled as his thoughts went on as he circled the Black Lake.

"Hey Dwaco," Pansy said in a baby voice as she wrapped her little arms around Draco's neck.

"Hello Pans."

"What's wrong," the girl asked as she noticed the worry shimmer in his eyes.

"Nothing…" he lied.

"No! Tell me!"

"I said it was nothing!"

"Draco Malfoy. Tell me what the fuck is wrong with yo-where's Harry," she asked as she finally noticed he wasn't with his boyfriend for the first time in several months.

"Eating lunch."

"Is it about Potter?"

"Maybe…" he let himself slip a little.

"What happened? Did you two break up?" A shimmer of hope glistened in her eyes as she hid a victorious smile.

"No," Pansy's face fell at the word, "But-"

"Yes?"

"I think he's cheating on me…"

"I'll kill that scar-head! No one hurts my Draco and gets away with it!"

"Thanks Pans, but I still want him. And plus I'm not a hundred percent sure that he is." Draco laughed lightly at the urge in the female's voice.

"Want me to do some under cover work?" she bounced in place.

"Actually…that would be wonderful Pansy," Draco smiled and kissed the girl on her forehead before she skipped back up to the castle to start her spying.

The Slytherin prince couldn't help but laugh as he imagined Pansy Parkinson going through Harry items and finding the thong Draco gave to him for Christmas. He continued to walk around the lake, kicking a few rocks in every now and then. His expression blank as he continued to think about the many different things that was going on in his life.

If Pansy found the proof that Harry was cheating on him, he swore he'd get his revenge. He'd make it torturous for the young Gryffindor, that he'd be begging on his knees to stop, and Draco will smile upon him and say: "No."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is the beginning of a slash story! So warning! And if you'd be ever so kind to review I'd greatly appreciate it! Suggest something if you want! And I'll try to fit it in! ;) ****I hope you guys like it so far! I'll try to update weekly if you guys keep up the reviews. Your review always help! Even if it's like: "Awesome" ****I get this warm fuzzy feeling whenever I get a review so please do!**

**Until next time!3**

**~RainingLove **


	2. The Flame's Reveal

**I am very disappointed that no one reviewed! (minus you DefinitelyMalfoy!) But thanks for making it a favorite! At least that makes me happy too! But please review!! Now read! And let's see if Potter's cheating!!!!**

"Dwaco!!! Dwaco," Pansy yelled as she ran into the blonde.

"What Pans?" Draco chuckled as he patted a strand of her hair that was sticking out back into place. "Find anything about my beloved?"

Pansy's urgent expression faded into a scowl. "Not exactly," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Well Potter got into a fight-"

"With who," the Slytherin hissed loudly. His stormy eyes now fired by an anger that no one would ever want to cross.

"Dean, one of his Gryffindork friends."

"Where is he?! I'm going to kick his fat brave ass! Hell will like heaven once I'm done with him!"

"Draco! No! Harry's fine! Harry cursed Dean till no tomorrow!"

"What?! Where's Harry then?"

"He went to his common room-" before she could finish Draco turned and exited the library towards the Gryffindor tower.

He spoke the password that his boyfriend gave him, for late night trips that no one ever knew about, and stormed into the room full of young Gryffindor. There Harry sat, in front of the fire, staring deeply into its flames.

"Harry?"

"Draco…" The green-eyed wizard looked up into grey eyes.

"What happened-will you brats go away," Draco snapped at a few first years that where listening in their conversation.

"It's nothing love," Harry sighed as he leaned into Draco's embrace.

"Tell me, then I'll go kick the bastard's ass,' the Ice Prince joked with a chuckle.

"Don't," Harry breathed lightly, a laughter lacing his voice.

"Then tell me what happened."

"He insulted you. Called you a lifeless git who's only using me for my fame," tears started to drip down his cheeks and he pressed his face into Draco's shirt more. He cooed hi now crying lover as he petted his hair and rocked him comfortingly back and forth. _No way in hell can he be cheating on me, not if this is his reaction to _

"I would never use you, you're too perfect. I don't deserve you my Harry," Malfoy purred.

"Don't say that, I don't deserve you. Yet here you are. And you'll always be; right?!"

"Always." he sighed into the black birds-nest, then laid a gentle kiss on his tear stained cheek.

The common room's population decreased little by little as it neared midnight. And yet the couple staid there, arm in arm, exchanging sweet nothings to each other.

"I know what'll cheer you up my love," Draco finally breathed and kissed Potter on the lips gently at first. As seconds passed by he started to deepen the kiss little by little. Swiftly Draco slid his pink tongue across his lover's lips, which opened quickly and welcomed the exploring tongue. Moan echoed from the back of their throats as they moved their greedy hands over every inch of their clothed bodies.

Draco forced himself to the top as they laid on the rugged floor. The fire warmed the room and the light danced across their faces, causing an eerie feeling in the darkened room. Each kiss was shorter than the last as they started to undress each other, not without casting a few silencing charms and spells to make sure no one would be able to interrupt them.

Soon there laid two tangled forms, bare as the flame's light licked against their pale figures. Draco kissed a path down Harry's neck, across the collar bone, down to his chest, then he lightly bit the erected nipple. Harry's back arched into the touch as he loudly moaned in pleasure. Quickly, Draco twisted Harry to be on his hands and knees. He took his pointing finger and grinded the boy's crack as he breathed kisses down the Gryffindor's back.

Harry pressed himself harder against the finger, "More, I want more." He chanted as he closed his eyes. Losing all sense except the knowledge that he wanted a cock shoved up his ass. And who was Draco to not follow a plead?!

With a amused smirk he lined himself up with his boyfriend's entrance, with a quick thrust he was surrounded by wet warmth. He groaned in pain and pleasure, but continued the thrust in and out, in and out, in and out.

The boys were close to their climaxes. "Faster! Harder! F-fuck me! I want more! M-more! I wa-want you in me so-so much-much R-Ron," Harry groaned as he came on the red and gold rug.

**BAD HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! Tisk tisk tisk. Now how will this play out? Any ideas? No, well that sucks 'cause I don't have a clue either! Maybe;) Lol well second chapter done and next the third! Like I promised I'll update weekly, but review people! Please?! It would mean a lot to me! No? Oh well, at least I tried right?! Good! So until then! Byebye!**

**~RainingLove **


End file.
